


are we there yet??

by blue_sherbet



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, My babies are in love, also this takes place post-ffh bc why not, and peter finds that pretty funny, cuteness, even though she’s a grump, exercise is mj’s least favourite thing, mj just wants to read a book and drink some tea, mj’s a good girlfriend, mj’s afraid of heights, mj’s in love, peter’s a good boyfriend, peter’s in love, suprises, we need more spideychelle fics, web slinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sherbet/pseuds/blue_sherbet
Summary: “How much further?”“We’ve been walking for ages.”“Peter, seriously, how much longer?”In which MJ lets her inner five year old shine through and Peter just wants to get her to where they need to be.





	are we there yet??

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who left support on my last fic, it made me really happy to see that people seemed to like it! i hope this one is enjoyable too!
> 
> i tried to keep peter and mj as in-character as possible but there still might be a few moments where they’re just not. feel free to leave any constructive criticism on it :)
> 
> disclaimer: i’m not from america so don’t @ me if some words, spellings or phrases seem off. i think most of it should be okay though!

“How much further?” MJ groaned, dragging her feet as Peter led her down the busy street.

“Only a little longer, I promise.” Peter replied, tugging on her hand eagerly.

“You said that ten minutes ago,” MJ scowled. “We’ve been walking for ages.”

“Only a little bit longer.” Peter said again, staring ahead resolutely.

MJ glanced over at him. “Y’know, you never did tell me why we’re doing this. Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?”

Peter flashed her a grin. “It’s a surprise.”

“It’d better be one hell of a surprise to justify dragging me across the entire city on a school night.” MJ huffed. “I should be studying right now. We have that Chemistry test on Friday and I still need to catch up on yesterday’s homework.”

“It’ll be worth it...probably.”

MJ glared.

Peter laughed, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her cheek. “I’m joking. You’ll love it. Or I hope you will, anyway. We’ve just got a few more blocks and then we’ll be there, ‘kay?”

A blush crept over MJ’s cheeks as she gently shoved him away. “Whatever, loser.”

They continued on in a comfortable silence, joined hands swinging between them.

MJ looked up at the surrounding buildings. She wasn’t familiar with this area and honestly, she wasn’t in the mood for exploration. 

She’d had a tough day at school, thanks to the surprise pop quizzes that had been sprung on her in both History and English. Her bad mood had then only been amplified at decathlon practice when Flash decided to be even more of a pain than he usually was, talking loudly about his YouTube channel throughout the entire session and refusing to let her get a word in edgewise.

They’d only managed to get in twenty minutes of actual practice before everyone had to head home.

And now she’d somehow found herself trekking from one end of New York to the other with her dork of a boyfriend.

All because he’d pouted and shot her a look with his big, brown puppy-dog eyes.

The things she did for this boy.

The air was beginning to get cooler as the sky darkened. Not enough to be unbearable, but enough to make her wish she was curled up in bed with a good book and cup of hot tea instead.

Her feet were beginning to ache too.

“Peter, seriously, how much longer?” She whined in a truly un-MJ-like fashion.

She was fully aware that she was being childish, but she was tired and exercise had never been her thing. Sue her.

Peter stopped and looked at her, sighing heavily with a roll his eyes. 

MJ frowned as he steered her off into a nearby alley, not letting go of her hand until they were safetly around a corner, hidden from the curious eyes of passers by.

He looked around conspicuously for a moment before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a red piece of fabric.

MJ’s eyes widened almost comically in realisation as Peter slipped the Spider-Man mask over his head. “Hey, wait, what’re you doing?”

Peter pulled her to his side and scooped her off the ground, ignoring her protests.

“Peter...” MJ said, her tone warning. 

She hated web slinging with a passion and he _knew_ that. 

He wouldn’t dare...

“If you’re gonna complain like a child then I’m going to treat you like a child. I’ll carry you there.” Peter said matter-of-factly. 

She could practically see the smirk on his face, even with the mask on.

“What?! No-“

 _Thwip!_ Peter launched them up into the air.

MJ shrieked loudly, clinging to him. “Peter! Oh my-! Ah! I’m going to kill you!”

Peter responded by chortling infuriatingly into her ear. 

MJ gritted her teeth.

The nerve.

They landed on a nearby rooftop less than five minutes later, MJ still gripping onto him for dear life.

Peter hit the ground with a light _thump_ , gently setting her down and pulling his mask off.

MJ took a few deep breathes before slowly un-scrunching her eyes, heart pounding. She narrowed them as soon as they landed on her boyfriend, who was staring back at her with a cheeky grin.

“Dude! Why would you do that?!” She yelped, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “You _know_ that I hate-oh.”

MJ’s lips parted as her gaze fell upon a little round table pushed up against the ledge of the roof, set for two. A small vase holding a tiny bunch of assorted flowers sat in the center. A speaker played soft music from a corner and fairy lights were wrapped around the legs of the table and chairs.

The entire set up was bathed in the golden-orange light from the setting sun, sinking behind the horizon. The lights from the city twinkled prettily below.

MJ turned towards Peter. “W-What’s all this for?”

Peter smiled shyly at her. “Our one month anniversary.”

MJ blinked in surprise. “Our one month anniversary?”

“Well, yeah!” Peter blurted nervously. “I know you’re not really into all that stuff but, well, I guess I just wanted to do something special for today anyway. Because, um, I really, really like you and I just...I dunno, thought this might be a cool way to show you how much I’ve loved being with you for the last month.”

MJ felt her cheeks heat up and her heart melt, despite the mostly neutral expression she kept plastered on her face.

The corners of her lips quirked upwards as she eyed the meal laid out on the table before her. “Peanut butter sandwiches and apple juice?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s, uh, all I really know how to cook. I tried to bake cookies for desert but I burnt them. D-do you like it? Because if you don’t then we can always-“

He was cut off as MJ threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. “Nah, dork. It’s perfect. Thank you.”

It was so ridiculously cheesy and so completely Peter Parker. 

She loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was basically just a short&sweet fic i wrote on a whim, i hope you liked it<3
> 
> [this fic was inspired by the tumblr prompt: “person 1 is complaining about having to walk somewhere and person 2 is telling them that they’re almost there. person 1 won’t shut up so person 2 picks them up and carries them.”]


End file.
